The Time Traveling Grandpa?
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Going though the nameless pharaoh's pyramided that instead of being saved by Yami, Grandpa had fallen into the pit and was taken to the future where he meet his grandson and friends? after the series but the Yami's didn't leave. TimeTravel fic. COMPLETED!
1. PROGULE

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

**Alright, don't kill me but lately I've been having the attacks of both writers block and those evil plot bunnies attack, so to get over this I have decided to let the plot bunnies have their way and three new fics should appear, if more I don't know, to help but I will not stop writing any of my fic so don't worry.**

The ideas for this fic came from this:

You know that grandpa that tells Yugi about how he went though Yami's pyramided and got the puzzle? Well what if the younger grandpa fell though into the pit and somehow he came out in Domino museum where the Isatars have set up there Egyptian exhibit?

The time line would be after the duel that Yami and the other Yami's went to the afterlife but they never went as they didn't want to leave their hikras/lights behind.

There will be Yami/Hikra, lights pairing and Seto/Joey pairings, not sure about the others yet.

**PROGULE**

"It's just a little bit father," said a Solomon Mouto, he was very far of been a grandpa at this stage of his life. Solomon was about to get the nameless pharaohs treasure, solving puzzles was his life. He was wearing a black tuxedo that you might find in a casino but Solomon was wearing this suit to show respect to his opponent.

"You better get us there," said Solomon's guide, there had been two of them, brothers, but the younger one had died during the last puzzle.

"Their it is," Solomon said as he spotted the pharaohs treasure sitting in a small temple.

Being careful of any traps, Solomon slowly walked over the bridge that had duel monster tablets to pave the way.

As Solomon got to the middle of the bridge, his guide was getting restless "Enough of this, I've had enough," the guide said and with that the guide ran past Solomon, pushing him off the bridge and into the endless bit.

"That damn...." Solomon cursed, as he fell into the pit he thought he saw a ghost like figure appear, it seemed to be of the nameless pharaoh's father smiling at him, with that he was engulfed in bright light and that was all he knew.

Solomon's guide however, had meet the same fate as his younger brother, they was trapped in the shadow realm and would forever pay for their sins.

**So what do you think? Any ideas for what's going to happen next? The reason this chapter is so short is because it's a PROGULE and not a proper chapter of sorts.**

**Hope you like it and please review and rate and remember to check out Yami Ryo's and Amylou11987's stories as we do shared stories together and I beta for Amylou11987. They have so great fics on the go!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

**By the way, don't kill me about the wings in all my stories or at least in this one and my other Yugioh fic but I just LOVE angel wings and those devil black leather type wings!**

(gjhro) is mind link from Hikrai to Yami

((jgirjg)) is mind link from Yami to Hikrai

**Chapter 1**

As the light faded, Solomon found himself sitting on a marble floor, rubbing a sore bottom.

"What the hell happened?" Solomon asked to himself as he looked around the room he was in.

To Solomon, the room looked like a museum room that was done up to show Egyptian artefacts to the public. Solomon got up and looked around; there was one artefact that caught his eye. Their on the wall was a huge stone tablet of the nameless pharaoh and his high priest with duel monsters around them.

"I see that the tablet has caught your eye as it has done to so many others in the past," a woman's voice said, Solomon noticed that the langue spoken in Japanese but the woman had an Egyptian tone to her voice.

"Is that so? I was wondering..." Solomon started but the Egyptian woman cut him off.

"I know, you are Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Mouto and you are currently in the future in the Domino Museum after falling into a bottomless pit while going though the nameless pharaoh's tomb, my name is Ishizu Ishtar," the woman said as she moved to stand beside Solomon.

"Ms. Ishtar, I..." Solomon said as he turned around to talk to the woman, that was when he saw Ishizu, the woman was wearing Egyptian clothes, she had pure black eyes and hair, the most shocking thing about her was the millennium necklace that was around her neck.

"Now then, let's go and see the pharaoh and prince, they will be getting ready to go to Seto Kaiba's mansion for a while as you are going on an acrhalogical dig," Ishizu as she turned around and started to walk to her pharaoh's and prince's home.

Solomon just followed behind her in shock, he wasn't sure what was going on, if this was a dream, some sort of game or what, but he felt it was best to follow Ishizu as she seemed to be of some help, but really a pharaoh and prince?

As they left the museum they walked to this 'pharaoh's and prince's' place, as they walked down the street, Solomon looked around in shock.

'Wasn't I just in Egypt just a couple of minutes ago? But yet I am here, back home in Domino city, how can this be?' Solomon thought as he walked along side Ishizu noticing that Domino also seemed to be more advance then the last time he was here, which was about three months ago.

"Here we are," came Ishizu voice, breaking Solomon out of his thoughts.

"WAIT! THIS CAN'T BE THE PLACE!" Solomon said in shock, this just couldn't be where the pharaoh and prince lived.

"And why not?" Ishizu asked as she walked in with Solomon following behind her.

"This is my home and game shop," Solomon said as they walked up to the shops desk, he couldn't believe it, could things get anymore stranger? The answer to that question was yes.

"My pharaoh, my prince, are you their? I need to speak with you," Ishizu called out.

**Solomon's POV:**

I listened as I heard some footsteps coming from upstairs. I look to where I know the only entrance to the shop from the back is. After awhile I realize that one of them had stayed upstairs while the other had come down stairs.

"Ishizu, it's nice to meet you again, what do you need to speak about?" said a teenage boy as he walked into the shop.

I didn't really listen to what the boy and Ishizu was saying, I just stared at him in shock. The teenager looked almost like me; the only difference was our ages and some others.

The teen had the same hair like myself except that he had more dark colours and more yellow bangs then me, his eyes was the colour crimson. The teen was tall about five foot six, wearing black leather with an upside down pyramid around his neck on a chain. By looks of the teen I would say that his Egyptian.

"Solomon?" Ishizu asked me and I nodded at her to show that I was listening to her so she continued "This is Yami and upstairs is Yugi, these two boys are your grandson's so to speak, you will be staying with them for the rest of your time in the future."

"M-m-m-my grandsons!" I asked to shock, how could I have grandsons, my daughter was at home with her mother getting ready for her first day of school!

**End of Solomon's POV:**

"Don't worry about it, myself and Yugi will tell you everything once we meet up with the others at the priest's house," the crimson eyed boy, Yami said to Solomon with a small smirk.

"I must be off now and my pharaoh please watch my brother and his Yami, you know what they are like," Ishizu said as she turned to walk out of the shop.

"I will Ishizu, you know that," Yami said with a nod and with that Ishizu left. Before anything could be said, a small figure bounced its way into the shop and thrown itself into Yami's arms.

"Yamiwhowasit?wasitanevilpersontryingtotakeovertheworldagain?tellmetellmeplease!!" Said the small figure.

Laughing softy with a true smile Yami said "Abiou I would like you to meet Solomon, you properly know everything from listening in though the mind link."

**Solomon's POV:**

Looking at the young lad who had just thrown himself onto Yami, I noticed that this child was again another copy of me but he had less yellow bangs and he eyes was that of an amethysts colour. I noticed that this child seemed to be that of an innocent and angelic soul while Yami was seemed to give of a darker and alluring aura of sorts.

"Solomon, I would like to introduce you to my hikra, Yugi. You might have heard Ishizu refer to me and Yugi as 'pharaoh and prince?' Yami asked me as he limoried Yugi into the house part of the building and I followed.

"Yes I have but she didn't really tell me anything else about you two or how I managed to get to the future Japan and meet what seems to be my two grandsons," I told Yami who just gave me a smirk as he put Yugi down.

I noticed that as Yami put Yugi down that Yugi had a tattoo of white angel wings on his back, I wondered why he had that tattoo on his back for. As I watched Yami tell Yugi to go and finish packing as this 'priests limo' will be here soon to pick the three of us up.

**End of Solomon's POV:**

"Sorry about this but you...well this time's grandpa has just left on another dig in Egypt and we were going to a friend's house until you returned," Yami said as he put his belongings by the front door and sat next to me.

"So I'll be going with you and Yugi to your friend's house then?" Solomon asked as he tried to work out what was going to happen next.

"Yes but there's some things I need to tell you before we leave, you see-"Yami was intureputed by Yugi though their mind link before he could continue.

(Yami, Seto's limo is outside waiting for us. The others have already been picked up and are at the mansion already but Seto and Joey are in the limo waiting for us.) Yugi said though their mind link.

((Ok Aboui, I'm coming now)) Yami said though the mind link and said to Solomon "It seems that our ride is here."

With that, Solomon followed his two 'grandsons' out to the limo.

"Solomon, why don't you get in the limo and introduce yourself to Seto and Joey?" Yugi asked as he helped Yami place their luggage into the boot of the car.

"Alright," Solomon said and he walked around to the passenger's door opened it and there in front of him was.....

**Cliff hanger! Aren't I evil? Review to find out what happens next!**

**So what do you think? Any ideas for what's going to happen next? **

**Hope you like it and please review and rate and remember to check out Yami Ryo's and Amylou11987's stories as we do shared stories together and I beta for Amylou11987. They have so great fics on the go!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

**By the way, don't kill me about the wings in all my stories or at least in this one and my other Yugioh fic but I just LOVE angel wings and those devil black leather type wings!**

(gjhro) is mind link from Hikrai to Yami

((jgirjg)) is mind link from Yami to Hikrai

**Chapter 2**

"Solomon, why don't you get in the limo and introduce yourself to Seto and Joey?" Yugi asked as he helped Yami place their luggage into the boot of the car.

"Alright," Solomon said and he walked around to the passenger's door opened it and there in front of him was two boys the same age as his grandsons…but to Solomon's shock they was kissing and touching each other in places.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" stuttered a shocked Solomon as he tried to back out of the limo.

"What just happened?" Joey asked as he and Seto stopped kissing though Joey was still in Seto's lap being held possessively by Seto.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you where…busy," Solomon said as he walked backwards only to crash into Yugi.

"Ouch, what's going on?" Yugi asked as Yami helped Yugi up.

"I think they were busy," said a red faced Solomon.

"Busy?" asked Yami as he entered the limo and sat down. As Yami looked at Joey and Seto he saw they had started making out again.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get use to it," Yugi said as he got into the limo and sat on Yami's lap.

"Oh," was all Solomon could say as he got into the limo, that was when he saw his grandsons making out "What's going on?"

"Sorry about that but we sort of do this sort of thing as if it's going out of fashion," said the blond haired boy with a sheepish grin.

"If he doesn't like it then he better get lost, I'm not willing to stop and I don't think the others are either," Seto said getting everyone else to agree in the limo.

"You mean that…" asked Solomon as he felt the shock fade and the puzzle pieces fall into place.

"Yep, where are either gay or bisexual," said Yugi as he snuggled into Yami's lap and chest as the limo started to move.

"Oh, so who's with whom then?" asked Solomon in understanding; though he was straight he believed that true love didn't care about gender.

"Well as you can tell Seto and Joey are together, I and Yugi am a couple to, then there's Malik and Marik, Bakura and Ryou, then Duke and Tristan, did I miss anyone?" Yami asked as he listed everyone off.

"There's also Ishizu, Serenity and Mai that's a threesome but I don't think they'll be joining us, something about taking Ishizu on a romantic getaway after all of her work is done, that's why where staying at Seto's mansion for so long, we won't be alone this way!" said Yugi as he bounced up and down on Yami's lap which made Yami moan, Seto and Joey to bit back their laughter and Solomon just went bright red in the face.

"You little monster, just you wait until we get to Seto's mansion, then you'll be in for it," Yami said as he took Yugi's ear lobe in his mouth and started to suck on it as his hands roamed Yugi's body.

"Get a room you two," Joey shouted going a bit red as it seemed that Seto had started to get ideas too.

"Where here!" Solomon said as he notice the limo stop outside of a huge mansion.

"Well then, Seto, you and Joey can introduce Solomon as you know all about him from our talk on the phone," Yami said as he carried Yugi into the mansion, taking only a medium size black bag and leaving their other bags for the servants.

"Where are they going?" asked Solomon as he watched his grandson's disappearing into the mansion.

"To their room to do naught stuff," Joey said with a snicker as Solomon went red again.

"To their room?" Solomon asked, trying to ignore the 'naught stuff' comment, he would give his grandsons their privacy.

"Yeah, I gave everyone their own rooms as they stay over so often and also there is some other reasons that I don't think that you want to hear about," Seto said as he had just finished telling the servants where the luggage would go.

"Well come on, everyone's waiting for us!" Joey said, deciding to save Solomon.

"They should all be in the smallest living room," muttered Seto as he led Joey and Solomon though the maze of the mansion.

As Solomon followed Joey and Seto though the mansion he thought two things:

If what he had seen of this place already then he would say that this 'smallest' living room was about the size of the whole downstairs of his shop/house.

Who was it moaning, begging and painting in one of the rooms on the upper levels that they had passed, and then it hit him, thinking about the odds, it must be his grandsons room.

"Here we are," Seto said, making Solomon realize that they had arrived at the 'smallest' living room.

When Joey had opened the doors, Solomon saw six people in the room, though they seemed to be paired off with each other and making out with what seemed to be their lover.

'They wasn't joking that I better get use to it' Solomon thought as he looked around the room and remembered the conversation in the limo.

"Well then, if everyone can finish and pay attention?" asked Seto as he and Joey walked over to an empty couch and sat on it together, though they didn't let go of each other's hands and their legs was still rubbing each others.

Solomon stood there in the door way until Seto silently looked at Solomon and then to an empty chair. Understanding, Solomon went and sat down in the chair.

"Alright, this better be good," Bakura growled out while not letting go of a very red faced Ryou who was panting hard.

"We got a time traveller with us!" Joey said making everyone but Seto and Solomon sweat drop.

"If you think about it, all of the Yami's could be classed as time travellers in some weird way," Ryou said cutely, Bakura found it very hard not to pounce on his angel and take him right there and then.

"Well this man is Solomon Mouto and is Yugi's grandfather. Though I don't know how he got to this time," Seto said.

"Oh, I was in a temple looking for the Pharaoh's lost treasure when I fell and found myself in what appeared to be a museum, then Ishizu (or I think that's her name) found me and took me to Yugi and Yami who are my grandson's," Solomon explained as he recognised Seto's signal.

"Great, it's to do with Egypt and its mysterious powers all over again!" said Mairk.

"Don't worry love, just think of it as Yugi's grandfather from the past has come to the future for a visit," Mailk said as he tried to calm down his lover.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but I don't know who you are but you all seem to know about me," Solomon said as he leaned back into the chair.

"Well sorry but with our adventures were use to people already knowing our names," Bakura said though he was quickly stopped from trying to kill Solomon by Ryou who had kissed Bakura on the lips again.

Joey thought it was best to introduce everyone before things got out of hand "I'm Joey, this dragon next to me is Seto, The two Egyptian Blonds over there is Mairk and Malik, the two albinos' are called Bakura and Ryou, everyone this is Solomon."

"Well then, now that the introductions are out of the way with why don't we get back to the more important stuff?" asked Bakura as he scooped up Ryou and carried him out of the room with Mairk following while carrying Mailk.

"Don't go into the kitchen on this floor, or the bathroom on this floor," Joey said as he and Seto stood up.

"Alright…" Solomon said as he watched Seto and Joey walk out of the room, though how they managed it Solomon didn't know as they was making out as they left the room.

Solomon sat back and thought to himself:

"While they are off having a good time with each other, what about I suppose to do?'

**Cliff hanger! Aren't I evil? ****So what do you think? Any ideas for what's going to happen next? **

**Hope you like it and please review and rate.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

**By the way, don't kill me about the wings in all my stories or at least in this one and my other Yugioh fic but I just LOVE angel wings and those devil black leather type wings!**

(gjhro) is mind link from Hikrai to Yami

((jgirjg)) is mind link from Yami to Hikrai

**Chapter 3**

"Don't go into the kitchen on this floor, or the bathroom on this floor," Joey said as he and Seto stood up.

"Alright…" Solomon said as he watched Seto and Joey walk out of the room, though how they managed it Solomon didn't know as they was making out as they left the room.

Solomon sat back and thought to himself:

"While they are off having a good time with each other, what about I suppose to do?'

'You could always explore this mansion' a little voice in Solomon's head said 'but NOT this floor unless you want to see some yaoi'.

Agreeing with his inner voice Solomon started to explore the mansion from the ground floor up.

As Solomon explored the ground floor he heard someone that seemed to be laughing like a bad guy in a movie so he went to invesagate. Just as he was about to open the door, the door fell off of its hinges and landed on top of the said bad guy with a loud crash which brought the gang running to Solomon and the bad guy to be knocked out.

Bakura got their first and spotting the knocked out bad guy stared laughing.

As the rest of the gang came onto the scene, Ryou spoke first: "What the hell was that? Bakura what's so funny?"

"S-S-Solomon just defeated the bad guy (Bakura: sorry authoress! No bad guy in this fic for you!) So we don't really have to do our normal save the world thing!" Bakura said between laughs.

"I defeated the bad guy?" Solomon said in shock as he looked at the man who was slowly coming around.

"That's right so let's get to the fun bit!" Mairk said with an evil grin. Mairk then picked up the bad guy and started to walk down to the basement when Bakura called out.

"Wait for me tomb keeper! Don't think you're going to be having all the fun!"

The others just watched them go with sweat drops.

"Do you think we should save him?" Yugi asked as he clinged to Yami's waist.

"Save Mairk and Bakura?" Solomon asked in confusion.

"No, Mairk and Bakura can protect themselves, I was talking about the bad guy," Yugi said with a cute pout.

"Alright, as we don't have a world to save why don't we go into the kitchen and---Mailk why are you blushing for?" Seto asked as he noticed Mailk not looking at any of them.

"Mairk and I didn't quite make it to our room and…"

"Never mind, we'll just talk in the guest living room then," Seto said with a sigh as they all made their way to the room that was for guests (which meant no lemons or limes in that room!).

As they sat down they realize that there was nothing for them to do beside make out (yamiyugi23: yay! Fan girl here so do make out!) so they where soon trying to decided on what to do.

"Why don't we play twister?" Joey asked but that idea was wiped from his mind when Seto licked his ear lobe.

"Puppy, you remember what happened the last time we played twister don't you?" Seto asked suggestively which made Yugi, Mailk and Ryou to pout as their Yami's was off enjoying some torture.

"I know! Why don't we give me, Mailk and Ryou sugar and see what happens!" Yugi asked as he turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"I-I don't know, not after last time…" Jou said as he remembered what had happened.

"What's so bad about giving them sugar?" Solomon asked in confusion.

"Well," Seto began "It's like this…."

***With the Yami's in the torture chamber***

"Do you guys feel that?" Yami asked as he felt a cold wind go up his spine.

"I do, I think that they might be planning to give our hikira's sugar," Mairk said as he felt the coldness on his spine too.

"We better finish things off here and save the world again from hikira's on sugar," Bakura said as they looked towards their victim.

***Back up stairs***

"And that is why we never give them sugar for," Seto said with a totally serious look on his face.

"Really," Solomon asked in shock as he looked at the cute and innocent trio. How could his super cute and angel like grandson be so like that?

"It's true though Bakura destroyed the photos and then sent them to the shadow realm," Ryou said with a giggle "Somehow the creature's in the shadow realm had fixed the destroyed photo's and had seen them, poor Kura, all the creature's was too busy laughing at him to actually follow his commands."

"Bakura wasn't the only one that the shadow creatures were like that too, Mairk had the same problem and I'm guessing that the same thing goes for Yami?" Mailk asked as he tried to keep his blush down.

"Yeah, I never seen Yami so embarrassed before," Yugi said with a giggle.

"So giving you guy's sugar and playing twister is not an option at this moment of time," Joey said with a sigh "So what are we suppose to do? I mean we _do have a time traveller with us_ so what fun and chaos could we do?"

**Cliff hanger! Aren't I evil? But this is where you the reviewers/readers come in! I have no idea what chaos can happen so vote for what can happen please by reviews, PM's or something! Even if I don't use your idea I'll properly use it later on in this fic or ask you if I can use the idea for another fic! So no idea will go to waste! Help!**

**Now while you enjoy this chapter I'm going to go and work on these evil plot bunnies including one with Harry Potter and his pet wererabbit!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

**By the way, don't kill me about the wings in all my stories or at least in this one and my other Yugioh fic but I just LOVE angel wings and those devil black leather type wings!**

(gjhro) is mind link from Hikrai to Yami

((jgirjg)) is mind link from Yami to Hikrai

**Chapter 4**

"So giving you guy's sugar and playing twister is not an option at this moment of time," Joey said with a sigh "So what are we suppose to do? I mean we _do have a time traveller with us_ so what fun and chaos could we do?"

"How about we break into Ishizu's museum and – Ouch!" Bakura said with a glare at Ryou "What was that for?"

"You promised me no more stealing!" Ryou said "You know what will happen if you disobey the rules we agreed on Bakura."

"Yes Ryou," Bakura said weakly which gained him a snicker from Mailk.

"What punishment could a Hikrai have that's gotten his big scary Yami that was the king of thief's in life so scared and weak?" Yami asked while trying not to laugh at Bakura.

Before Bakura could answer Yugi said "The same one that happens to you when you don't do as you're told."

"Ouch, you've got the same punishment then Pharaoh?" Bakura asked and when Yami nodded Bakura continued "I feel your pain Pharaoh."

"What pain?" a confused Solomon asked wondering what the boys could be on about.

"That of having no sex of any kind, body touching and having to sleep on the couch kind of punishment," Bakura answered seriously gaining pitying looks from the Mairk.

"It seems that all the Hikria's and Joey punishes use the same then," Mairk said which gave the Hikria's and Joey proud grins on their faces.

"I'm married so you try it some time," Solomon said, noticing the looks that the Yami's got on their faces and the clueless looks on the Hikria's face's.

"Hey I know!" Mailk said with a proud look.

"What?" Seto asked as he looked at Mailk.

"What time is it first of all?" Mailk asked wondering if this was going to work.

"Well, with everything that's been going on today and our make out seasons…" Seto said as he tried to work out the time but his train of thought Joey spoke.

"Its 6pm," Joey deadpanned but got nervous as he looked at everyone's shocked face's "What's wrong?"

"Mutt how in Ra's name did you do that?" Bakura asked.

"There's a clock on the wall behind you," Joey answered and the others did an anime fall.

"Ok, now we know Joey has a brain why did you want to know the time for?" Mailk asked his Yami.

"I thought that we could go out and get Solomon some clothes, I mean who would be walking around in a tuxedo every day and night? So we can't do that but we can do option two," Mailk asked.

"That actually makes sense," Seto said getting a small laugh from Joey.

"My smart Hikria!" Mairk purred with a devil's grin, Mailk just blushed.

"Alright so what is your other idea?" Yugi asked quickly, he so did not want to see his friends make out in front of him.

"Hide and seek," Mailk answered simple as he kissed Mairk.

"No," Yami said and when everyone looked at him he explained "The last time we played that it turned into a make out/shadow game."

"True but you've got to admit that it was good," Bakura said with a cat like grin.

"B-Bakura," Ryou said as he felt Bakura's wandering hands and the memories wasn't helping.

"If we should do it again then we've got a problem," Seto said making the others stop their almost make out session.

"And that would be?" Joey said in an almost wine, why was his lover not making out with him too?

"Solomon here doesn't have a partner," Seto said.

Everyone blinked in confusion.

"The games we play we normally play in pairs like me and Joey but now that we have Solomon we don't split into groups, even if the girls are in a group of three, so we need to find a partner for Solomon."

"W-w-what!" spluttered Solomon in shock, eyes going wide.

"You need a partner," Joey said with a pout but it soon disappeared when Seto's hand started to wander.

"But I'm married with a daughter!" Solomon said almost yelling.

"And that makes a different how?" Yugi said sounding a lot like Yami who was busy with his (Yugi's) neck and enjoying the sounds Yugi was making.

"B-but I'm married," Solomon said again in shock.

"So, now then let's see we'll plan whose going to be Solomon's partner tonight and tomorrow we'll go out and get them while also getting him some more clothes," Seto planned out and when he said the words 'clothes shopping' Solomon got a pitying look from Joey and from the Hikria's he got a grin that made him want to run for the hills.

"Don't worry," Ryou said with what was supposed to be a comforting smile "We're only going clothes shopping and meeting your partner tomorrow, what could go wrong?"

**Cliff hanger! Aren't I evil? What could go wrong you ask?! Just put a sugar high author and this fic together and then that will equal chaos! Who should be Solomon's partner? Should he/she be a lover or gaming partner? Who are they and all that is up to you guys!**

**This is where you the reviewers/readers come in! I have no idea what chaos can happen so vote for what can happen please by reviews, PM's or something! **

**Even if I don't use your idea I'll properly use it later on in this fic or ask you if I can use the idea for another fic! So no idea will go to waste! Help!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here. I don't own the 'Clothes for you' shop and will be shocked if there really is a shop called 'Clothes for you' shop does exist as I just made up the name.**

**By the way, don't kill me about the wings in all my stories or at least in this one and my other Yugioh fic but I just LOVE angel wings and those devil black leather type wings!**

(gjhro) is mind link from Hikrai to Yami

((jgirjg)) is mind link from Yami to Hikrai

**Chapter 5**

**I just want to clear something up, last chapter when I said partner I didn't mean lover partner but duel monster and playing games partner sort of thing.**

**Oh and I hate clothes shopping so don't blame me about this chapter!**

Solomon stood in 'Clothes for you' shop with his arms full of clothes. This morning he had ran into a bit of a problem when he was looking for his 'partner'. It seemed that the only person that they felt was a 'match' for a partner was away with his 'future-self' on this arcalogical dig so he had managed to get out of that.

Though it didn't mean that he could get out of this hell hold, oh the fun of clothes shopping.

"So Solomon, what style of clothes do you want?" Yugi asked as he tried to hide his blush as Yami showed him a sexy nurse outfit.

"I'm not sure Yugi, the styles of clothes have changed so much from my time," Solomon said as he pulled out a pair of jeans which he swore was more holes then jean.

As Solomon found his own arms full of clothes he noticed that Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Mailk also had piles of clothes in their arms though theirs seemed a bit more...kinky.

Spotting Solomon's look at them, Yugi said "Don't worry Solomon; you're not the only one having to go through this torture."

"It's not torture, its fun," Seto said as he pulled out what appeared to be a puppy dog outfit for the bedroom.

"Says you," Joey muttered as he tried to put the puppy dog outfit back but got caught by Seto.

Yami placed the last item on Solomon's pile "Right now to try all these clothes on."

This got groans, blushes, yells of 'yes' and lustful looks.

Solomon thankful that this was almost over towards the changing rooms with Yugi, Ryou, Mailk and Joey going into their own changing rooms while Seto, Yami and Bakura waited outside for the fashion show.

*****Few minutes later*****

"So what do you think of this then?" Solomon asked as he stepped out of the changing room in a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt.

"Very nice," Yami said but Solomon noticed that he wasn't looking at him but Yugi who was wearing a kinky nurse outfit.

With a sigh Solomon turned to ask one of the others only to find that they was either staring at a puppy dog outfit Joey, a sex slave Mailk or a fallen angel that's clothes was mostly holes Ryou.

With an amused smile Solomon walked back into the changing room to try on the rest of the clothes, not bothering to come out and show the others.

*****About half an hour later or so*****

"I'm sorry about that Solomon," Yugi said as they finished putting the new clothes into the boot of the limo. They had brought more than they had needed, they had only came for Solomon's wardrobe but ended up getting some new out fits for Yugi, Ryou, Mailk and Joey too.

"Don't worry about it," Solomon said with a smile "It's only natural when you're young and in love."

No one bothered to point out that the Yami's was over a century old.

Getting into the limo had been a trick all of its own with the over flowing bags of clothes that they had brought. Though it was soon sorted and they were on their way only to run into traffic.

"I'm board," Joey began to wine causing everyone but Solomon to wince.

"We could always talk about something?" Ryou suggested from Bakura's lap.

"But what?" Joey asked.

"Let Solomon pick," Seto said as he calmed Joey down as he stroked Joey's head.

"Fan's," Solomon said with a wicked look causing the others to blink in shock or groan "I noticed some posters in the shop of you guys, seems my future Grandson's are famous."

"And?" Mairk asked as he tried to hide himself in Mailk's hair.

"I'm sure you have some good stories involving fans," Solomon said with a grin, then seeing their looks added "And no 'Let's just say that it involved this and that'."

"Fine," Bakura growled out "I've got one for you."

_***Flashback***_

"_Like Oh My God! I love you so much and you even do the yaoi!" a girl with what appeared to Bakura that to have no clothes on said._

"_Yeah, whatever," Bakura said as he tried to get away._

"_Oh My God! You've got split ends!" The girl said as she took out a pair of scissors from nowhere and began to chop at Bakrua's hair._

"_You idiot! What in Ra's name do you think you're doing?" Bakura yelled as he almost sent the girl to the shadow realm only to remember his promise to Ryou._

_Not getting a reply from the load girl, Bakura picked up his long hair and looked at the bottom._

_Bakura's reaction was to look from the girl holding scissors with pink glitter, stars and glue on them to his hair which had pink glitter, stars and glue covering the ends._

"_I would run for it if I was you," Bakura said through his teeth as the girl let out a sueck and ran away leaving a trail of dust behind her._

_***End of Flash Back***_

The limo was filled with laughter.

"So was that why you locked yourself in the bathroom for a month?" Ryou asked his Yami.

"No, that was the time a fan thought it would be a good idea to dress me in a full body bunny suit with a zip that didn't work, had to cut the damn thing off only to find about fifty more of the damn bunny suits on underneath.

**To be continued...**

**Okay, so is there any ideas for what could happen next in this fic? I was thinking of having them all going swimming (drools at the thought of the Yami's and Hikria's in their swimming outfits in the pool).**

**So any ideas for any chapters ARE needed here!**


	7. Chapter 6 I've got a plot here! OOwow

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here. I don't own the 'Clothes for you' shop and will be shocked if there really is a shop called 'Clothes for you' shop does exist as I just made up the name.**

**By the way, don't kill me about the wings in all my stories or at least in this one and my other Yugioh fic but I just LOVE angel wings and those devil black leather type wings!**

(gjhro) is mind link from Hikrai to Yami

((jgirjg)) is mind link from Yami to Hikrai

**Chapter 6**

**This chapter will have lemons/limes in it! Just like most of the other chapters! Also would anyone like me to write a scene with the Yami's/Seto and the Hikria's/Joey in a sex shop where they 'experiment' with the toys? Depending on how it turns out it'd have to go up onto my AFF account. So what do you want?**

*****By the pool edge*****

"This is the life," Solomon said with a relaxed sigh as he placed the sunglasses on.

After a few minutes of silence he took off his sunglasses and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" Solomon wondered "They said that they'd be out as soon as they could…"

Solomon stared into space for a few seconds when it suddenly twigged "Oh no, looks like they've found more 'pleasurable' things to do."

*****With Yami and Yugi*****

"Y-Yami," Yugi moaned as he gripped the bed sheets.

"You like?" purred Yami "This is only the begging."

Yugi moaned as Yami pulled out the same bag that he had gotten from a certain sex shop.

Enjoying the sounds that Yugi was making Yami said "Looks like we'll have to take another trip there to top up our supplies and maybe get some new toys."

*****With Solomon*****

"I should have never allowed them to go into that shop," Solomon muttered as he walked away from the pool side and towards the mansion.

As he walked into the mansion Solomon noticed a side door off to the side, wondering where it leads to Solomon began to walk towards it…

*****With Bakura and Ryou*****

Ryou mewled like a kitten causing Bakura to smirk "You like that my little kitty? You enjoy the big bad wolf doing unmentionable things to your body?"

Ryou griped Bakura tighter as Bakura placed another lube covered finger into him "D-don't stop."

"I'll take that as a yes," Bakura grinned evilly and added another finger making Ryou throw his head back in pure pleasure.

*****With Solomon*****

As Solomon reached for the door a hand griped him around his wrist, looking to see who the wrist belong to he found a boy with long, spiky black hair, blue eyes.

It was Mokuba, Seto's little brother, he had only seen him a couple of times since he had arrived in the manor.

"What are you doing?" Mokuba asked as he tried to take Solomon's attention away from the side door.

"I'm just exploring your mansion is all," Solomon explained, getting slightly nervous at how Mokuba was looking at him "I just noticed this side door and wondered where it led to."

Mokuba looked at the door with a frown "You don't want to go in there, what's going to happen in their in a month or so time is the reason why there acting the way they are."

"What's going to happen in their?" Solomon asked casting a last look at the door as Mokuba lead him away.

*****With Mairk and Mailk*****

"More more and more!" Mailk cried out in pleasure as Mairk drove into him, each time harder and more passionate then the last time.

"Don't worry love," Mairk said with a lustful smirk which made Mailk shudder "Where just getting started, by the time I'm finished with you you won't know which way is up and which way is down."

Mailk moaned as Mairk started to go at a faster pace.

*****With Solomon*****

"What's going to happen?" Solomon asked, he always did love puzzles plus you could say it was his job.

Mokuba frowned "That's private; the wings will tell you if they want to."

"The wings?" Solomon asked as he added this clue to his mental list.

"I've said to much already," Mokuba said as he bit his lower lip "Come on, let's go back to the pool, it's a hot day and my brother and his friends should be joining us soon, well as soon as they've all finished up that is."

Solomon allowed himself to be lead outside but not without one last look at the mysterious door that it seemed he wasn't allowed to enter.

*****With Seto and Joey*****

"I see that you enjoyed yourself," Seto said with a very pleased smile as he drew patterns in Joey's cum.

"Hmmm," Joey said sounding a lot like a puppy "Shouldn't we get cleaned up and go out to the pool?"

"You are correct," Seto said with a sigh as he dragged Joey towards their private bathroom "We don't want Solomon getting into anything he shouldn't, like the room."

*****By the pool edge*****

"So what do you think?" Mokuba asked with a grin as he showed Solomon the collection of pool toys he had.

Solomon raised an eye brow "Didn't know that duel monsters could be pool toys too."

"Oh they can be used in the bedroom to," Mokuba gave Solomon an evil grin "Just ask my brother."

"Don't you dare Mokuba!" Seto's voice called from near the house.

"Seems their finally joining us," Mokuba said with a mock sigh which turned to an evil grin as the others came closer "Hey guys, I was just telling Solomon here about how duel monsters can be used anywhere, even in the bedroom!"

Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Mailk went bright red while Seto, Yami, Bakura and Mairk growled at Mokuba.

"What he mean is," Seto growled out "that duel monsters is very popular today meaning that they have more merchandise then just cards, as you can see there is pool toys, clothes, posters, the cards and the…bedroom toys."

Seto gave Mokuba a glare which only got him a grin in return.

Solomon nodded his head and watched in interest as they all removed their tops only to show angle wings. Through they all had angle wings everyone's was a different colour yet their colour matched to their lover is some way.

Seto's wings where a slivery blue at the top that changed into a red blue at the bottom where Joey's wings was a red black at the top that changed to a silvery blue/black at the bottom.

It was the same with the others too, Yami had crimson at the top with violet at the bottom, and Yugi had his colours the other way around. Mairk had gold at the top with a golden purple at the bottom, Mailk had his the opposite way around to Mairk. Bakura's wings where black white at the top while at the bottom white, Ryou's was the opposite way around again.

"What's with the tattoos?" Solomon finally asked.

The tension sky rocketed, Solomon almost regretted asking if this is what the response would be, he also didn't like the looks that the others was giving each other.

"We should tell him," Yugi said nervously "He is family and Grandpa knows…"

"But he isn't Grandpa," Bakura said "Or at least not yet."

"But what if something happens and he could help?" Ryou said, backing up Yugi "We could be in a public place alone when…that happens."

"I guess he could help us if he knew what's going on…" Mairk said with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked at Seto, Yami and Bakura for their input.

"Fine, he can know but he better not tell anyone, or do anything negative to you know what," Bakura said with a glare at Solomon.

Solomon sighed, what had he gotten himself into? But he needed to know, especially as this was about his Grandson and his 'family'.

Yami began "You know about the nameless Pharaoh legend and everything that's happened up to know so we'll skip all that but it was during the final duel, Yami VS Hikria, when it happened."

Bakura picked up "Apparently our work wasn't just about saving the planet and all that, seems that as we went through our lives here in the future and saved the planet we had somehow managed to get our own bodies."

"Of course you've got your own bodies," Solomon said, not truly understanding "If not then you wouldn't be here today, isn't that your reward for saving the planet so many times? You get to live with your loves with your own bodies?"

The others shared a look.

"It's something like that," Ryou said with a look to Mairk.

Mairk got the look "Turns out that because where Yami and Hikria we aren't all human. Which is what the room is for…"

Solomon remembered the side room that Mokuba stopped him from entering earlier, Mairk continued talking.

"That side room is for us to…show each other how much we really love each other but at the same time completing our bond which makes the spell the Gods and Goddess placed on us broken, but it will also release these."

Here Joey stood up and showed the wings tattooed onto his back.

"These aren't just plain tattoos," Seto said as he traced them on his lovers back making Joey shudder in pleasure "Once the bond is complete our wings will come out making us the angels for the duel monsters and people that know about the shadow realm."

"These wings will make you guys some kind of royalty for certain people?" Solomon asked with wide eyes.

Yami nodded his head "Yes, through things won't really change a lot, just wings for us, our job in everyone else's eyes will be done and we can do as we please meaning an almost normal life with only a few twists and turns."

Solomon nodded his head in understanding; this side room was for them to have sex in to complete a bond, to please these weird people which make them some sort of weird royalty and they will look after anyone who comes to them for help, protection and just. Other than that they plan to do nothing but what they've been doing while he was here.

"So what is it that I have to look out for?" Solomon asked less confused "I mean what were you guys so worried about before?"

They shared another look before Yugi leant forward and spoke "It's not that simple, we…go at it like mad as you can see which is just one of the side effects."

"Just one of the side effects?" Solomon asked, he was getting confused a lot these days.

Yugi nodded as the Hikria's **(which will know include Joey as a Hikria and Seto as a Yami) **was pulled into their Yami's lap and held protectively.

"This……ritual of sorts won't really affect you so to say," Seto said as he played with Joey's hair "But there are some side effects besides what we show that we don't know about, which is why were telling you."

Solomon suddenly understood "You want me to make sure if anything goes wrong I can get the…the person back to their other half's before anyone else can do anything like phone the hospital or police?"

"Correct," Bakura said as Ryou snuggled into him "I don't want to even think what might happen if those idiots out their got their hands on us and made us into experiments."

"Plus Ra would be very angry with them making it…" Mairk said with a grim look.

Solomon understood about the Gods, he knew that they came into play more then what normal people thought, especially with his research into the shadow games.

"The earth will be destroyed, we'll go into the afterlife, safe and happy with our people, but the others won't have just a happy ending," Ryou said as he clinged to his Yami.

"Even through their innocent they are different from us," Joey said as he and Seto cuddled "We'll go into our afterlife while they'll go into theirs and pay for their sins…which isn't really fair as humans try to destroy what they don't know about."

"So you want me to make sure that if there is any side effects to this curse/spell and myself and anyone I'm out alone with gets back safely to this mansion or the Kami game shop without any problems?" Solomon asked, understanding that this was a lot the others was asking for but he would do it.

"Will you do it then?" Yami asked, not wanting to have to erase Solomon's memory of this talk.

"I won't do it for the others, the innocent people out there," Solomon said seriously "I'll do it for you guys; you are my family after all."

Solomon soon found himself being huged and being patted in thanks from all directions. He soon found himself face to face with his violet eyed Grandson.

"Thank you, thank you," Yugi said as he hugged Solomon "This means so much, it means until its time we'll be able to almost normal now we have 'an adult' looking out for us."

"That's right," Bakura said with a smirk "Those idiots out their might not belive 'us teenage kids' but they will if Solomon, an adult here, says so."

Solomon smiled "Now that's out of the way, why don't we go and raid the freezer for ice-cream and enough the rest of this nice day?"

The Hikria's cheered and dragged Solomon back into the mansion while the Yami's groaned, the Hikria's was about to go onto one hell of a sugar high.

Just as they made their way towards the mansion, Mokuba's voice stopped them.

"Big brother…" Mokuba said nervously "I have something to tell you…it's about me and Noah."

**To Be Continued! O.O longest chapter I've ever written for anything! But now onto the important stuff!**

**Does anyone want Noah/Mokuba pairing in this fic, with the something going for them as it is for the others? Oh and should anyone else from the past show up? Should there be any side effects? If so what and how should it happen? Tell me how you want this to go! This is the start of the plot and anything that you guys want in this fic should be said now so I can find away to put it in!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

(gjhro) is mind link from Hikari to Yami

((jgirjg)) is mind link from Yami to Hikari

**Chapter 7**

**Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath and Draco for all your help and putting up with me!**

"Mokuba?" Seto asked as he knelt down so he was at Mokuba's height, "What is it? You know that you and Noah can tell me anything, right?"

Mokuba nodded, "It's like this, you remember that day when you managed to get Noah into our world for a bit, but you had work so you left him with me?"

"Yes," Seto answered as he slowly nodded his head, "It was also the same day we found out about what the God's and Goddesses did to us."

"Well you see that's the thing," Mokuba said as he gathered up his courage, "It seems that what's affecting you is also affecting me and Noah, but with Noah being stuck in the digital world…"

Seto stood up and pinched his nose, "I should have known that with the way you two was acting that it was more than just getting along for _adopted_ brothers to be. I guess I'll have to say sorry to everyone and try to get Noah a permanent body so he can stay with us then."

"You're not mad!" Mokuba said as his eyes went as wide as dinner plates, "I thought that you-"

Seto smiled and ruffled Mokuba's hair, "I'm not mad I'm just happy that my little brother has managed to find a mate that's not a crazy fan girl."

"Hey!" Mokuba said as he tried to sort out his long hair, "That was just one time and she wasn't so bad…well at least not until she found out just _who_ was in our little 'family'."

"If you say so," Seto answered with a smirk.

Before they could say anything else a loud crash came from the direction that the Hikari's had dragged Solomon off.

"I guess we better go and save Solomon," Mokuba said with a grin as they heard a yell of 'Mr. Ice-cream can go out with Mr. Spoon if he wants too!'

"Sometimes I wish that I never got out of my mother's womb," Seto muttered as they walked towards the kitchen.

Mokuba's and Seto's eyes went wide at the state of the kitchen as they entered the kitchen.

"Wow," Mokuba said, "This is a new record for them, this much chaos in under five minutes."

*****With Solomon and the others*****

Solomon found himself spinning around in a circle as Yugi and Ryou spun him around with ice-cream covered faces.

"See!" Yugi yelled out hyperly, "Ice-cream rules!"

This caused the sugar high Hikaris to burst out giggling and their Yami's to let out a groan.

A few feet away, Mailk sat on the floor with a tube of ice-cream and a spoon; he scooped the ice-cream up and yelled:

"Mr. Ice-cream can go out with Mr. Spoon if he wants too!"

Solomon finally found himself free of Yugi and Ryou and sat down on a nearby chair, he couldn't see properly because the world was still spinning but he heard what seemed to be loud crashes and yells of 'dust bunnies have the right to take part in politics too!'

Solomon nearly thanked every God when he saw that Seto and Mokuba were now standing in the kitchen's doorway, Seto wouldn't let anything happen to his mansion!

"I think you've had enough ice-cream for today," Seto said as he went over to Joey and dragged him out of the room with Mokuba following, the sound of Seto's private lab door was heard shutting a few seconds later.

"Oh no," Solomon groaned as he felt the gates of hell close, he was left in the kitchen where there was an unlimited sugar supply with no one around to stop them.

"Solly join in!" Yugi and Ryou said happily as they offered him some ice-cream with extra sugar on to.

Looking over in the direction of the Yamis, Solomon noticed that they had admitted defeat and were now drinking what appeared to be alcoholic fruit juice.

"Oh well," Solomon muttered to himself as he took the ice-cream, "If you can't beat them, join them."

He took his first bite of ice-cream as the Hikari's cheers echoed in the kitchen as if they had just won a war.

*****With Seto, Joey and Mokuba*****

"Hey," Joey yelled in surprise as he found himself being dragged into Seto's private lab, "If you wanted me to come with you, you just had to say so."

Seto and Mokuba ignored the sex joke.

"It seems that Noah and Mokuba are a couple and have the same problem as us," Seto said as he began to switch the computers on.

"What?" Joey said in shock, "Mokuba?"

"It's true," Mokuba said looking away, not wanting his 'brother-in-law' to get mad at him.

"Okay so how are we going to get him back into this world," Joey asked simply, shocking Mokuba, "I mean what about his body? He only has a brain and no body or anything."

Joey allowed Mokuba to cling to him as Mokuba tried not to cry at the thought of him and his mate never being together.

"Oh that's simple," Seto said with an evil genius grin shocking Mokuba and Joey, "I've already created the body "Seto pulled back a sheet to revile the body of one Noah Kaiba.

Joey and Mokuba shared a look as Seto gave an evil grin.

"Let's get this party started!"

*****Somewhere*****

"What the hell!" a fan girl yelled as Noah Kaiba disappeared and a Noah Kaiba stuff toy was in his place, "My precious Noah! I'll never forget you!"

As Noah found himself feeling the same way he did that day when Seto managed to get him into his own body for the day he found himself saying:

"It's at times like this that big brothers rule."

**To be continued…**

**Who can tell that I've been watching 'Ignore'? Though did you like this chapter? Anyone got anything they want to see happen? And YES there will be a Noah/Mokuba pairing but please remember that they are ADOPTED brothers so they're not blood related okay? And if they are somehow well too bad as this IS fan fiction!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

(gjhro) is mind link from Hikari to Yami

((jgirjg)) is mind link from Yami to Hikari

**Chapter 8**

**I no longer have Beta's! They are too busy with real life so there! You may find one or two odd chapters that have been beta'ed but from this point on I'm thinking of spell checker in Word as a Higher Being. I'm trying my best but like before when I said I have literacy difficulties so it'll be hard to get all of the spelling/grammar/and such mistakes out of my chapters but it can't be helped!**

"Noah!" Mokuba cried out happily as he jumped on the now solid Noah, "I thought I'd have to wait months for Big Brother to get you into the real world like this."

Seto gave a pleased smirk as he stood next to Joey and folded his arms, "You've got to love fan girls."

"Fan girls?" everyone said in shock.

"That's right," Seto said with a smirk as he began to walk towards the lab's door, "Give them the right equipment, leave the knowledge just _lying_ around and what do you know? They've done all the work for you, we just had to add a bit of Shadow Realm magic, thanks to the Yami's, and there you go."

With that Seto walked out of the lab through not before calling, "And just because your back together doesn't mean that either of you are of age."

Joey let out a laugh at the disappointed looks on Mokuba's and Noah's faces at Seto's words.

"Don't worry," Joey said with a smirk as he followed Seto, "I'll make sure that Seto can be talked around."

Joey left a blushing Mokuba and Noah behind.

"What do you want to do?" Mokuba asked, blushing brightly as he felt Noah slip his hand into his.

"Why don't we just get used to each other with me in this form?" Noah suggested as he led Mokuba out of Seto's lab, "We could watch a movie, if it'd make you feel any better we could have everyone join us."

Mokuba went bright red at his lover's words, "Thank Noah, we'll go and ask whose going to join us then base the movie that we pick on that."

"Wise choice," Noah said with a smile, "But where is everyone? I'm only used to the Kaiba mansion from when I had a body and when I was in it in the virtual world."

A scream echoed throughout the mansion made Mokuba and Noah look at each other with a sweat drop.

"I think there in the kitchen," Mokuba deadpanned as he pin pointed the source of the scream.

"I agree, let's go and see what's going on," Noah said with a sigh as he led Mokuba out of the office and down to the Kitchen, his hand still in Mokuba's.

"I wonder what they've done now," Mokuba said as they came to the kitchen door just as the sound of another scream echoed throughout the mansion, "Well whatever they're doing they're still at it."

Noah placed his hand on the door handle but paused and looked at Mokuba seriously, "If we don't survive this then I'd like for you to know that I treasure you and love you a lot."

Mokuba didn't know what to do or feel so he settled for a groan of despair, gave Noah a kiss on the check and opened the door to the kitchen only to fall backwards and to be caught by Noah.

"What the hell?" Mokuba and Noah asked with wide eyes at the sight before them.

Solomon was running around the kitchen chasing after a turkey while Yugi and Ryou cheered him on. Solomon let out a scream that Mokuba and Noah realised was supposed to be a war cry through it changed in the middle as Solomon crashed into the table. Seto, Joey, Yami, Bakura and Mairk were sitting on the kitchen counter where ever there was a space.

"I guess its dinner time," Noah said slowly as Mokuba let out a groan.

A giggling Yugi spoke, "It's not a turkey!"

"Not a turkey?" Mokuba asked sarcastically, "Is it a duel monster then?"

Solomon chased the turkey into the pantry and the door shut behind them.

"Nope," Ryou piped in, "It's the big bad meanie that put us in the position that we are in."

"And Grandpa wants to show him what happens when you mess with his Grandson's and family!" Yugi said happily as he ate another sugar filled cookie.

Just as Noah was about to speak a crashing sound was hear from the pantry followed by flour coming from nowhere and making the kitchen have a light covering in white flour.

"Snow!" Ryou cried out as he stuck the lolly he'd been unwrapping into his mouth and clapped his hands like a young child, "Fun!"

"Not fun," came a dark voice from the direction of the pantry, "I am no turkey."

There stood in the pantry doorway was a large well built male around six foot tall, his strong muscles was showing as he had no top on, the male had a simple ankle length skirt on, a pair of sandals on his feet, bangles on his arms and legs with one on his neck that had a symbol of Ra on it. His hair was down to his shoulders and his deep black eyes looked at them with a cross look. Any more detail was taken away from the man as he was covered in a blanket of white flour.

"Hi Doggy!" Yugi said happily as he and Ryou waved hyperly, "What you here for?"

'Doggy' let out an angry growl, "I'm here to take Solomon Mutou to the realm of Anubis he is breaking the rules given to you."

"Now wait a minute," Solomon said as he came out of the pantry, "What rules? I've done nothing wrong?"

Solomon's answer was a very sharp sword pressed up against his neck.

"You have two options Solomon Mutou," 'Doggy' said as he held his sword in place, "Death or something else..."

Solomon quickly pulled himself together before speaking, "Before I chose tell me, you was the one who made my Grandson's and their friends what they are and will be but tell me just _why_ this happened to them."

Everyone was quite; they wanted to know the answer to this too, and by the look on 'Doggy' face it was a shocking reason.

"The reason this happened was because," Doggy said with a cough as he put away his sword, seemingly known what was about to happen, "Ra and the other God's was... bored and feeling a bit lazy so they saw you and created up the whole thing with the wings so they could some of their work to your Grandson and their friends while having more time to lazy about.

"WHAT!" was the collective answer along with eyes wide as dinner plates.

"You mean to tell me," Yami growled out, his eyes showing flames, "That everything we've been through since the final battle because of these tattoo wings on our back is because Ra and his God friends are to lazy to do their own job?"

Doggy paled, "Well..."

"Well?" Bakura asked with one of his strongest glares making Doggy whimper.

Doggy looked around wildly for anything that could save him no matter how small it was before an idea came to mind, "Be afraid! Very afraid, for my name is not Doggy but..."

**To Be Continued...**

**And Doggy's name is? No really, tell me as I have no idea, as long as it's of Egyptian origin with a good meaning I don't mind, I just can't think up of a name for him.**

**Sorry about this *rubs back of head* I started writing this what seems like ages ago and can't remember where I was going with it. So we'll just have to see where this fic goes but I'm making no promises...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

(gjhro) is mind link from Hikari to Yami

((jgirjg)) is mind link from Yami to Hikari

**Chapter 9**

**Warning – Unbeta'ed, read at your own risk**

Doggy looked around wildly for anything that could save him no matter how small it was before an idea came to mind, "Be afraid! Very afraid, for my name is not Doggy but Anubis!"

Solomon raised a single eyebrow, "Oh?"

Anubis felt a vein on his forehead slowly becoming bigger, "Yes! I am Anubis...and all you say is 'oh?'"

"Correct," Solomon said, he couldn't believe he was acting like this to a God, he thought that being around all of the Yami's for so long must of taken an effect.

Anubis sent a glare, "So what will your choice be? Death or else?"

"What does 'or else' have involved?" Yugi asked from his spot, "I mean 'Death' seems so final."

"Death normally is," Anubis said casually, having been around when the hikira's was on a sugar high before, "But I'm told that the 'or else' will help you all."

"So basically pick Solomon can either pick the path that'll help no one and cause pain and suffering or pick an unknown path that might help us?" Bakura asked sarcastically, getting a nod from Anubis Bakura continued, "Solomon, pick number 2."

Solomon paused and looked Anubis in the eye, "You promise that the second option is going to help these boys?"

Anubis nodded his head, "Yes, I promise, you have to chose death or else, I wish you could help them as I am a fair and understanding God but the rules state that you can't, so pick."

Solomon turned and looked at the boys that had come to mean so much to him in the short time he had been with them, looking them each in the eye Solomon made up his mind.

"I'll go with the 'or else' option," Solomon said after a few minutes of silent thought, "If it'll help the boys out then I'll go with or else, are you sure me being here isn't helping them?"

"You was never meant to be here, you was supposed to get the puzzle and keep it to give to Yugi," Anubis said as he looked at Solomon with a serious look on his face, "The boys are supposed to deal with their 'situation' on their own, it will be a turning point in their lives and the God's lives, but do not worry as you won't be separated for long."

Ignoring the strange feeling that he got within his head Solomon went forward with his decision, "I stand by my choice."

"Very well," Anubis said slowly with what could only be as doggy grin, "Your choice has been chosen so let it be."

With that a sudden bout of smoke clouded the room causing everyone but Anubis to get lost in the smoke.

Solomon looked around the smoke, trying to get his baring and understand what was going on.

"What's going on? Yugi? Yami? Ryou?" Solomon called out as he tried to see through the smoke but failed, "Anyone?"

As he continued to look around the smoke, or try to, Solomon noticed that there seemed to be a dull light in the distance, doing what anyone would do, he followed it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Solomon called out as he moved through the smoke, he had to move his arm to shield his eyes from the light as he got closer as the light became stronger, "Anyone?"

The next thing Solomon knew was that he was falling, falling through thin air with nothing around him, trying to find something to grab onto his hand somehow grabbed onto what seemed to be a ledge of some sort.

The smoke slowly disappeared and Solomon found himself hanging off of the same ledge that he had when this all began, only this time it was not the nameless pharaohs' father smiling down at him; it was the nameless pharaoh himself smiling at him with a hand out to help him back up onto solid ground.

As Solomon took the nameless pharaoh's...Yami's...hand he couldn't help but think one thing:

'How the hell do I get into these situations?'

**The End!**

**Before you all go at me I've made up an outline for this fic and this is how it is! The bit with the Yami's and Hikira's was only to mess around and such.**

**Until the next fic!**


End file.
